Violinist
by Anyareeda
Summary: Shinobi? Perang? Persetan dengan semua itu, aku akan membuat biolaku sendiri dan mengguncang dunia dengan musik! [AU, OCcentric, ]


**PROLOGUE**

 **VIOLINIST**

Peringatan pertama adalah tatapan dan gestur mereka, mata membulat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mereka menunjuk sesuatu yang letaknya berada di atas ku dan tidak sedikit pula yang berbisik bisik dengan tetangga bangku mereka. Aku pikir itu hanyalah sebuah pertunjukkan yang disiapkan oleh tim kreatif, mungkin untuk membuat ku dan temanku terkejut? Entahlah.

Jadi aku pejamkan mataku agar tidak terkecoh dengan tingkah mereka sekaligus memberi kesan seolah-olah aku terserap dalam melodi yang tercipta pada tiap gesekan , merasakan kerasnya penyangga dagu yang menekan kulitku, tajamnya string nilon yang kini sudah tidak berasa akibat kapalan yang menghiasi jemariku.

Iya, kapalan dalam jemariku-atau yang sering guruku sebut dengan 'tanda cinta' dari alat musik kita, partner dalam kehidupan yang tidak sepantasnya kita duakan. Mungkin hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia masih lajang hingga saat ini, menginjak 4 dekade dan mungkin lebih, walaupun banyak sekali pria yang mengantri untuk meminang beliau.

Lagu romansa yang kita-aku dan Romi-bawakan hari ini ironinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kisah beliau yang penuh dengan nuansa kesetiaan, sebuah melodi yang bercerita tentang cinta yang kandas oleh status, pengkhianatan, dan pada akhirnya mati. Si kaya dan si miskin, dua sejoli yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Kisah stragis dalam sebuah drama kehidupan.

Peringatan kedua, adalah suara seperti sesuatu meledak di atas, tertutup oleh lantunan biola dan piano yang pada saat itu memenuhi telingaku.

Romi memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan lincah dan tajam, membuncah kesana kemari dengan cepat. Si Miskin tertimpa oleh kesulitan lagi kesulitan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, baik harta, jiwa, dan harga dirinya sudah dijoyak-koyak hingga tidak berbentuk. Klimaks cerita, pekikku dalam hati.

Tepat ketika aku melebarkan kakiku, bersiap-siap untuk melangkah ke arah Romi, sesuatu yang besarbesarbesarbesar jatuh menimpaku. Aku tidak menyadarinya, euphoria yang masih tersimpan dalam tubuhku membuatku sulit untuk menerima kenyataan, hingga aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri tulang yang mencuat dari tubuhku dengan tidak natural dan teriakkan yang memenuhi studio 4.

Semuanya terjadi dalam hentakkan detik.

Cairan merah yang bercucuran membanjiri tubuhku. Oh iya, itu darah. Kelopak mataku seperti terbuat dari baja yang sangat berat, memaksaku untuk menutupnya.

Aku belum mengatakan kalau aku sayang Ibuku dengan segenap jiwaku, dan sepertinya semuanya sudah terlambat. Kalau mati rasa yang aku rasakan pada kakiku -dan mulai menjalar pada seluruh bagian tubuhku- adalah sebuah pertanda, mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi bertemu malaikat maut.

Meninggal.

Terasa sangat asing di lidah dan telingaku, aku tidak berpikir kalau ini semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Bagaimana nasib Romi saat aku tidak ada lagi? Apa ia akan menjadi pemain orkestra di Broadway seperti yang diimpikannya? Aku harap ia dapat menemukan penggantiku dengan cepat, kematianku terlalu kecil dan singkat untuk menghalanginya dalam mencapai mimpi.

Meninggal.

Kini gelar almarhumah tercantum dalam namaku. Gelar yang pastinya akan dimiliki oleh semua orang, tidak kenal status maupun kepintaran seseorang, gender maupun ras, agama maupun aliran politik. Semua pasti akan menyandangnya.

Meninggal.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

[ _Kayu yang Melaju]_

 _._

 _Tuan tidak tahu_

 _Kemana kayu ini akan melaju_

 _Ia tidak bersua_

 _Ia tidak beraga_

 _Ia terus mengayuh_

 _Menyusuri Styx_

 _Menyebrangi Styx_

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Ketika aku terbangun, semuanya buram dan ada bau aneh yang mengelilingi hidungku, bau aneh yang sepertinya berasal dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku ingin berendam air hangat dengan pewangi mangga dan bath salt yang banyak. Cukup banyak untuk menumpas bau dan lengketnya kulit.

Seperti rutinitas ku sehari-hari, aku berusaha bangun dengan menggeliatkan badanku seperti cacing. Aku bersumpah untuk menjewer siapapun yang mengerjaiku dengan meyelimutiku layaknya burrito dengan selimut kasar ini, belum lagi baunya berbeda dari deterjenku, ini lebih mirip bau hutan ketimbang taman bunga.

Anehnya tubuhku tidak berfungsi seperti semestinya, bahkan untuk mengangkat badan saja membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar, tenaga yang sama untuk angkat beban, dan aku tidak berhasil. Harga diriku menerima pukulan besar untuk kegagalan ini, aku merasa seperti bayi yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Sial, bahkan ketika aku mengucapkan kata kasar sekalipun mulutku hanya mengeluarkan suara aneh, lidahku seperti mati rasa seketika. Mungkin masih efek dari anastesi yang berlebihan.

Bunyi pintu yang sudah lama tidak di oli dapat terdengar dari arah jam 1, di lanjutkan dengan ketukan kaki pada lantai kayu yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Aku teriak histeris saat mendongakkan kepala, melihat siapa yang datang.

Raksasa berbentuk tidak jelas sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas muncul dari balik pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi kasur ku (tunggu, kenapa ada pagar tinggi di kasur ku?) , jangan menyalahkanku ketika tangisan yang memekik telinga keluar dari pita suara. Semakin keras ketika sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya-yang aku harap adalah tangan, bukan mulut ataupun alat untuk mengkonsumsi manusia dewasa berumur 21 tahun hidup-hidup-menyentuh kepalaku.

Mungkin manusia dijadikan hewan peliharaan atau sejenisnya oleh raksasa berbentuk aneh ini? Soalnya ia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan lembut seperti saat aku mengelus kucing, dan anehnya hal ini membuatku tenang dan mengantuk.

Organ-tubuh-yang-aku-harap-adalah-tangan sepertinya mengeluarkan obat bius dalam dosis tinggi, aku terlelap dalan elusannya. Badanku terasa hangat, lebih hangat dari balutan selimut burrito.

Setidaknya kalau besok aku tinggal tulang belulang, aku tahu siapa yang memakanku hingga meninggal. Raksasa dengan bentuk aneh yang kini mulai bernyanyi dengan bahasa aneh.

Ah, dia mengangkatku dengan mudahnya. Dengan baik hati-sebaik-baiknya rasksasa bisa berbuat kebaikan-dia menompang leherku, mendekatkan organ tubuh lainnya ke keningku.

Oh tidak, organ tubuh barusan adalah mulut beneran. Dengan jarak yang hampir nihil antara muka dia dengan mukaku, aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas sekarang.

 _(Miopi?)_ Pikirku.

Raksasa itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang sangat muda, 15 tahun mungkin. Kulitnya kecoklatan akibat terkena sinar matahari, wajahnya kusam dan terlihat kantong mata yang menghiasinya, matanya yang hitam besar dibalut dengan bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik terlihat seperti mata kijang, menyembunyikan kepintaran dibaliknya.

 _Menyembunyikan rasa sedih dan kecewa dibaliknya, apa yang membuatnya bisa sesedih itu dalam umur semuda itu?_

Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kasih sayang, ia kali ini mengecup pipiku dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jantungku bedentum kencang.

" _Anakku, maafkan ibumu yang sudah mengecewakan mu hari ini-"_

Ibu? Anak? Apakah ini semacam role play aneh?

 _"-Ibu sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, uang yang tersimpan tidak cukup untuk menghidupi kita berdua. Ibu harap kamu memaafkan ibu, nak."_

 _._

Hah?

.

" _Ibu sangat sayang kamu, Tsubaki kecilku. Ibu yakin kamu akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan bahagia, tidak seperti diriku yang menyedihkan ini."_ Air mata menetes membasahi peluhnya, badannya bergetar akibat kesedihan yang ia alami. " _Ibu tahu kalau ibu egois, tapi ibu harap kamu tidak melupakan ibu."_ lanjutnya, ia mengalungkan sesuatu ke leherku.

" _Maafkan ibu, nak. Semoga kamu bahagia. "_

 _._

HAH?

.

Tunggutunggutunggutunggu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Kenapa dia menangis? Siapa anaknya? Jangan bilang aku anaknya? Sejak kapan aku jadi anaknya? Setahu aku, diriku sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

Oh,

.

.

.

Aku sudah meninggal,

.

.

Reinkarnasi?

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti disiram air dingin ketika aku menyadarinya, mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata seolah-olah aku adalah bayi. KARENA AKU MEMANG JADI BAYI!

Terimakasih banyak dewa atau dewi, siapapun di atas sana yang sepertinya membenci diriku. Terimakasih banyak, dan tolong dicatat kalau ini adalah sarkasme.

Dan kalau diperhatikan lagi ibuku-penjelasan paling masuk akal-akan menaruh ku di panti asuhan.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis, bahkan dalam dunia ini pun aku tidak dapat mengucapkan rasa cintaku kepada ibuku. Kalung yang ia pakaikan di leherku terasa seperti bara api, memancarkan suatu rasa yang belum pernah aku... Rasakan. Perlahan namun pasti.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 _Bunga sakura_

 _Berguguran_

 _Gemericik air_

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

PROLOGUE END

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Jadi... Setelah sekian lama ngebaca FF Naruto akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut ngebuat jg**

 **Sebenarnya udah lama sih kepikiran untuk ngebuat ff yang MCnya pemain biola, awalnya juga ini bukan FF Naruto, tapi yang lain. Yah, tapi setelah nulis hapus nulis hapus sampai gila, terciptalah FF ini.**

 **.**

 **Penjelasan [Kayu yang Melaju]**

 **Puisi ini ngejelasin tentang perjalanan si MC (yang namanya sampai saat ini belum diketahui) ke dimensi lain. Styx-atau sungai styx-merupakan sungai yang menghubungkan antara dunia hidup dengan yang mati dalam mitologi Yunani.**

 **.**

 **Penjelasan [Haiku]**

 **My take on Japanese poem, also known as Haiku. Ngebuatnya pusing sangat, aku merasa bodoh saat menulisnya.**

 **Bunga sakura dapat melambangkan 'Kehidupan, Kematian, dan Reinkarnasi' di Jepang, jadi menurutku pas untuk ngegambarin situasi MC saat ini.**

 **Berguguran menandakan kalau MC sadar kalau dirinya sudah mati dan direinkarnasi,**

 **gemericik air menggambarkan kehidupannya yang baru, dirinya membuat 'gelombang' pada timeline yang ia tuju. MC tidak tahu seberapa besar gelombang yang akan ia buat nanti, mungkin cukup besar untuk disebut sebagi 'Tsunami'.**

 **But who knows, right?**

 **Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca FF, maaf kalau banyak EYD yang nggak sesuai ataupun sejenisnya. Love y'all.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
